Blog użytkownika:Ravenowska/Ciemno widać od najlepszych z nas
Witam! Nazywam się Ravenowska, a to jest mój blog! Jeśli chcesz ckliwych i romantycznych historyjek, to wyjdź, bo nie ma tu na nie miejsca. Tylko ból rozpacz, tajemnice i zdrady. No... Może nie tylko. ;) Parę informacji na początek: *Stoik i Valka żyją *Akcja dzieje się po JWS2 *Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2 *Nie będzie Hiccstrid *Szczerbatek ma lotkę, ale Czkawka nie ma nogi To tyle! :D Zapraszam do czytania! thumb|360px 1. Tak rodzi się nadzieja Czkawka przeciągnął się leniwie na łóżku. Miał przed sobą kolejny pracowity dzień. Wstał cicho z łóżka, by nie zbudzić śpiącego jeszcze Szczerbatka. Podszedł do okna, przez które wpadały nikłe promienie wschodzącego słońca. Świtało, a on już musiał być na nogach. Obowiązki syna wodza nie należały do najprostszych, ale czasem też mógł sobie trochę poszaleć ze swoim przyjacielem. - Szczerbek! Obudź się! - Czkawka potrząsnął smokiem Ten leniwie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem mówiącym "Po co budzisz mnie o tak wczesnej porze?" - Nie gniewaj się. Chyba chcesz polatać? Po tych słowach juz leżał na podłodze lizany przez Szczerbatka. Próbował się bronić, lecz na nic zdały się jego wysiłki w obliczu Nocnej Furii. Gdy już leżał cały wysmarowany śliną, Szczerbatek łaskawie zszedł z niego i pozwolił mu wstać. - Uznam to za "tak". - Czkawka uśmiechnął się. Chwycił swój hełm leżący na szafce nocnej. Kombinezon do latania miał ubrany. Po prostu w nim zasnął. Przylecieli wczoraj ze Szczerbatkiem dość późno w nocy i nie miał nawet siły się przebrać. Wskoczył na niego. - To co? Lecimy? Odpowiedziało mu radosne mruknięcie. Już stali na futrynie okna. Szczerbek wykonał pierwsze machnięcie skrzydłami tego dnia, gdy nagle cos pociągnęło ich w dół. Upadli nawet nie wiedząc, co ich zaatakowało. Szczerbatek szybko się otrzepał i stanął w pozycji bojowej przed Czkawką. Uspokoił się nieco, gdy zobaczył, kto przed nimi stoi. A byli to wredny Sączysmark z Hakokłem. - Co ty robisz?! - syn wodza już podniósł się z ziemi i stał przed Sączysmarkiem - Pokazuję wam jak to jest być niedorajdami. - odpowiedział z dumną miną - Więć stań z nami w uczciwej walce. - Że co? - Tak. Oceniać będą ludzie z wioski. Kto zrobi więcej, lepszych sztuczek i trików na smoku. Umowa stoi? - Taa... Tak. - Sączysmark trochę się wahał - My na pewno będziemy lepsi! - Jeśli tak, to idź ćwiczyć, bo chyba Hakokieł gdzieś ci uciekł. Koszmar Ponocnik juz znikał za skałami na wzgórzu. - Hakokieł! - krzyknął syn Sączyślina. - Wracaj tu natychmiast! W tym czasie Czkawka i Szczerbatek już byli gotowi do startu. - To co lecimy, Mordko? - Czkawka! - Co znowu? - spytał zrezygnowany i obejrzał się w poszukiwaniu właściciela głosu, który go wołał. No tak! Stoik idzie znów dać mu jakąś robotę. Nie mógł nawet pięciu minut polatać. W tym czasie wódz podszedł do niego. - Czkawka, jest problem z Gronklami. Nie chcą jeść. Mógłbyś na nie spojrzeć? - Pewnie, tato. No cóż, Szczerbatek, chyba sobie dzisiaj nie polatamy. - zwrócił się do przyjaciela. "Nie idź za mną, bo nie umiem prowadzić. Nie idź przede mną, bo mogę za Tobą nie nadążyć. Idź po prostu obok mnie i bądź moim przyjacielem." - Albert Camus "Czemu ty się zła godzino z niepotrzebnym mieszasz lękiem? Jesteś- a więc musisz minąć. Miniesz- a więc to jest piękne." - Wisława Szymborska 2. Co to jest? Zmęczony całym dniem zastanawiania się, co się stało Gronklom zielonooki chłopak wyszedł ze smoczej przystani. Wsparł ręce na biodrach i z cichym chrupnięciem rozprostował obolałe plecy. Rozejrzał się po wiosce. Po drzewach biegały Straszliwce, właściciele bawili się ze swoimi smokami, z portu wypływały statki, zbierano owoce z sadów... Życie toczyło się swoim torem. Mieczyk ze Szpadką znów coś rozwalali, Astrid latała z Wichurą, Śledzik pewnie przeglądał po raz setny Księgę Smoków, a Sączysmark prawdopodobnie trenował przed pojedynkiem. Szczerbatek wsunął głowę pod rękę Czkawki domagając się pieszczot. Szatyn podrapał go pod brodą wywołując tym samym wyraz rozleniwienia na twarzy smoka. - No, no, no... Nie rozluźniaj się tak. Jeszcze mamy dużo roboty. Musimy powtórzyć parę sztuczek. Ten odpowiedział cichym mruknięciem i podsadził chłopaka, który po chwili siedział mu na grzbiecie. Wystartowali płosząc przy tym pasące się nieopodal owce. Ale nie przejęli się tym. Byli tylko oni i przestworza rozpościerające się przed nimi. Zapraszające do siebie, witające swoim ogromem i bezkresnością. Wciągnęli świeże powietrze i już po chwili nie było ich widać nawet z najdalszych krańców wyspy Berk. *** - Dzisiaj będziemy świadkami pojedynku dwóch młodych wikingów! Pojedynkować się będą Sączysmark i Czkawka! W składzie sędziowskim występuję ja, Astrid, Gothi i Pyskacz! - wódz plemienia Wandali stał przed swoim drewnianym tronem na podwyższeniu. Na arenie zgromadzona była chyba cała wioska. Wszyscy przyszli by oglądać starcie. - Zaczynajcie! Na dźwięk trąby Czkawka wystartował. Byli pierwsi. Wykonywali wiele zachwycających podniebnych akrobacji. Przez chwilę lecieli nawet tak szybko, że nie było ich widać. Chcieli się popisać szybowaniem. Na moment wlecieli w chmurę tak gęstą, że nawet czubka własnego nosa nie dało się zobaczyć. Znów pojawili się na dole, ale tym razem cali obsypani jakimś pyłem. Szatynowi drobinki proszku wsypały się do oczu. Szczerbatek miał więcej szczęścia - w chwili wlatywania miał zamknięte oczy i usta. - Szczerbatek ląduj... - zielonooki nie przejmował się pojedynkiem. Chciał jak najszybciej przemyć oczy, które teraz zaczęły go niemiłosiernie piec. Nocna Furia wylądowała na arenie. Czkawka zsunął się z pleców przyjaciela i zdjął hełm. Przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się po zebranych. Wszyscy przyglądali się mu z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy. Nie wiedział, co się stało. Nagle ściany Akademii wydały mu się takie obce... Na trybunach zobaczył nieznaną kobietę. I to nie byle jaką. Miała piękne blond włosy sięgające do pasa. Była ubrana w białą sukienkę spływającą po niej niczym aksamit. Oczy koloru głębin oceanu patrzyły na niego z zachwytem. - Chodź ze mną. - powiedziała głosem, który mógłby należeć do anioła. Wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku zapraszając go do siebie. Chłopak nie zwracał uwagi na nic. Wzrok miał zamglony, jednak blondwłosą widział bardzo wyraźnie. Czuł do niej dziwny respekt i szacunek. Przeczucie kazało mu ufać jej, jednak zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał Czkawce, aby pozostał na arenie. Zobaczył tylko kątem oka biegnące w jego stronę trzy rozmazane postacie. Rozsądek przegrał. Czkawka pognał za nieznajomą. "Przyjaciele są jak ciche anioły, które podnoszą nas, gdy nasze skrzydła zapominają jak latać. " - Antoine de Saint-Exupery Przesyłam serdeczne podziękowania dla Nieszczerbatej, która bardzo pomogła mi w zorganizowaniu bloga. ;) Bardzo Ci dziękuję za pierwszy komentarz i pomocne rady. Na pewno się przydadzą. :) 3. Król czy zwykły człowiek? Była tak piękna... Jej złociste włosy powiewały na wietrze. Nic się oprócz niej nie liczyło. Wiedział, że musi za nią iść. Wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Tylko skąd? Błękitnooka obróciła się nagle. Na jej twarzy widać było radość i jednocześnie smutek. Dlaczego? Przecież tak piękna niewiasta nie ma się czym zamartwiać... Czkawka dopiero teraz się rozejrzał. Znajdowali się w przepięknej jaskini. Ze ścian zwisały długie, gęste liany i pnącza. Podłoga była wyścielona zielonym mchem, a na samym środku ogromne, przejrzyste jeziorko dopełniało całego obrazu. W jego głębinach pływały najokazalsze ryby jakie chłopak widział do tej pory. Był tam też niski kamienny stół. Wyróżniał się, ponieważ nie rosło na nim nic. Zielonooki z oddali słyszał głosy swoich przyjaciół wołające go. Wydawało mu się, jakby dźwięki te dochodziły zza jakiejś kotary. Nie przejął się tym. Czuł, że jest tutaj bezpieczny. Nieznajoma stała koło stołu. Wbijała w niego spojrzenie, jakby chciała się dowiedzieć co o tym wszystkim myśli. Nagle odezwała się. - Jestem tutaj, aby ci pomóc. Nie ważne, kto mnie przysłał, czy kim jestem. Istotne jest kim TY jesteś. - Nie jestem nikim szczególnym. - Ależ jesteś. Ale nie mi o tym mówić. Wiesz może co to był za proszek? - Czkawka pokręcił głową - Była to broń, która miała za zadanie cię unicestwić. Jeśli nie miałbyś na sobie maski, już teraz leżałbyś martwy na dnie oceanu. - dało się wyczuć smutek w jej głosie - Jeśli jednak nie jestem trupem, to dlaczego jesteś smutna? Przecież przeżyłem. - Pył wpadł ci do oczu, prawda? - pokiwał głową na "tak", a kobieta westchnęła, jakby miała nadzieję, że odpowie inaczej- Będziesz niewidomy. Dla chłopaka czas się zatrzymał. Dosłownie stanął w miejscu. "Jak to?! Nie będę widział?! Stracę kompletnie wzrok?! Jak będę latał na Szczerbatku?! Co będzie z moim dotychczasowym życiem?!" - Nie wyobrażał sobie funkcjonowania bez tego zmysłu. - Nie możesz mi jakoś pomóc? - spytał już na głos z nadzieją patrząc na przybysza. - Niestety, na to nie ma lekarstwa. - smutnie pokręciła głową. - Twój wzrok będzie się powoli pogarszał, aż w ogóle przestaniesz widzieć. Postępuje to stopniowo i powoli. Nie da się dokładnie określić, kiedy się skończy. - Ale dlaczego?! Kto mi to zrobił?! - szatyn nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Przecież nikomu się tak nie naraził w ostatnim czasie. Kto chciał w tak bestialski sposób pozbawić go życia? - Będziesz miał wrogów Czkawka. Twoi przyjaciele nie będą bezpieczni. Sam zdecyduj, co zrobisz. - nieznajoma puściła mimo uszu uwagi zielonookiego. Jego obraz zaczął się rozmywać. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku kobiety, jakby chciał ją zatrzymać. - Jeszcze się zobaczymy... - szepnęła "Mówi się czasem o “bestialskim” okrucieństwie człowieka, ale to strasznie niesprawiedliwe i obraźliwe w stosunku do zwierząt: żadna bestia nigdy nie będzie tak okrutna jak człowiek, tak wyrafinowanie, tak kunsztownie okrutna." - Fiodor Dostojewski 4. Jak to nigdy? - Czkawka! Czkawka! Obudź się! Słyszysz? Zielonooki chłopak otworzył oczy i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że nie znajduje się już w rozległej jaskini, tylko nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Nie wiedział jak się tutaj znalazł. Może piękna nieznajoma przyniosła go tutaj? Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić, bo z odrętwienia wyrwał go głos pewnej pięknej wojowniczki. - Hej! Halo! Żyjesz? - Astrid machała mu ręką przed nosem - Tak żyję. - odparł. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że stoją nad nim Stoik, Valka, Astrid, Pyskacz, Śledzik, bliźniaki i do tego jeszcze Sączysmark. - No ja myślę. - powiedział Jorgenson - Nie dokończyliśmy pojedynku, ale jestem pewny, że to ja go wygram! - wypiął dumnie pierś i czekał na jakąś kąśliwą ripostę rzuconą pod jego adresem z ust Czkawki, ale się jej nie doczekał. - Być może już nigdy go nie dokończymy. - wszyscy wpatrywali się w Czkawkę ze zdziwieniem. Jego oczy nie były roześmiane jak zwykle. Teraz nie tańczyły w nich radosne ogniki. W jego zielonych oczach było widać ból i nienawiść. - Jak to nigdy? - spytał syn Sączyślina, bez swojego zwykłego, wyższego tonu. Wyraz twarzy chłopaka zmienił się w sekundzie. Teraz miał na twarzy wypisany uśmiech, chociaż w jego oczach dalej tliły się iskierki gniewu, które chciał za wszelką cenę ukryć. - Żart! - na jego twarzy wykwitł wymuszony uśmiech. Wsparł się na łokciach. - Chodźmy już do wioski. Nie pytajcie mnie o to, co tutaj zaszło. Niczego wam nie powiem. Podniósł się na równe nogi. Przeczesał swoją czuprynę i przetarł oczy. Wzrok miał trochę rozmazany. Pomimo tego ruszył przed siebie. Postanowił nie martwić przyjaciół. Nie powie im, że powoli będzie tracił wzrok. Po co ich martwić? Sam już oswoił się z tą myślą. Powie tylko Szczerbatkowi. Tak! On przecież nikomu nie powie! Przystawił dłonie do twarzy. Zwinął je w "trąbkę" i wydał z siebie ryk charakterystyczny dla Nocnej Furii. Po chwili przybiegł do niego czarny jak smoła smok. Czkawka wsiadł na niego i wzleciał w górę. Poleciał na najwyższy punkt w całym Berk. Musiał to sobie wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć. Czuł pęd powietrza smagający mu lekko twarz. Wciągnął powietrze. - Lećmy Mordko. Mam ci dużo do powiedzenia. Odpowiedziało mu mruknięcie. Smok czuł, że jego pana coś dręczy. Odniósł wrażenie, że Czkawka jest chory. Ale to nie mogła być prawda. Przecież jemu nic nie było... "Nie bój się wrogów - w najgorszym razie mogą Cię zabić. Nie bój się przyjaciół - w najgorszym razie mogą Cię zdradzić. Strzeż się ludzi obojętnych - nie zabijają i nie zdradzają, ale to za ich milczącą zgodą, mord i zdrada istnieją na świecie." - Bruno Jasieński 5. Kiedy to się skończy? dwa lata później Czkawka właśnie siedział w kuźni u Pyskacza. Wykuwał kolejne miecze i topory dla wikingów z wioski. Szczerbatek pomagał mu podając narzędzia, bo zielonooki nie widział już prawie nic. Tylko wielkie rozmazane plamy. Jednak przyjaciele nie odkryli jeszcze jego sekretu. W zachowaniu go w tajemnicy pomagał mu smok, który jako jedyny o wszystkim wiedział. Wspomagał się również swoim wyczulonym słuchem, który poprawiał się w miarę tracenia wzroku. Wiele razy zadawał sobie pytanie: "Kiedy to się skończy?" Którego ranka obudzi się i nie będzie widział przed sobą uśmiechniętej mordki Nocnej Furii witającej go co ranka? Kiedy w końcu jego sekret wyjdzie na jaw? Te pytania dręczyły go nie dając mu spać po nocach. Ale nie chciał martwić innych. Do kuźni wszedł Pyskacz. Jak zawsze lekko kuśtykając podszedł do stołu, z którego zabrał młotek i zaczął kuć metal na nowe tarcze. Nie zwracał na szatyna szczególnej uwagi. Wiedział, że sobie poradzi. W końcu był jego uczniem od małego. Wykonywali w spokoju swoją robotę, gdy nagle na polu rozległ się krzyk. A takich słów już od dawna nie było słychać na Berk. - Smoki! Smoki atakują! Zdębiali. Przecież to szaleństwo! Żyli ze smokami w pokoju od lat, więc nie miały powodu na atakowanie ich. Mimo to Pyskacz jak i Czkawka wybiegli z kuźni. Ten pierwszy uprzednio łapiąc wielki naostrzony topór, a ten drugi Piekło ze stołu. To co zobaczyli wprawiło ich w otępienie. Setki smoków leciało na Berk i to co najmniej nie w pokojowych zamiarach. - Szczerbatek! Lecimy! Wzbili się w powietrze wzniecając tumany kurzu. Zatrzymali się przed zgrają smoków. - Mordko pokarz im, kto tu jest alfą! Nocna Furia zaryczała wściekle nakazując innym smokom odlecieć lub osiedlić się w spokoju na wyspie. Te jednak nie słuchały go i dalej leciały w ich kierunku szczerząc zęby i warcząc groźnie. Zielonooki nałożył na głowę swój ręcznie wykonany hełm i nakazał swojemu smokowi wrócić do domu i poinformować innych o zamiarach tej zgrai. Zręcznie umykali przed ogniem zioniętym w ich kierunku i już po chwili lądowali na Berk. - Jeźdźcy przygotować się! Smoki atakują! Trzeba bronić wyspę! W powietrze! Mówiąc to wystartował, a za nim tłum zagrzanych do walki wikingów na swoich smokach. Wzbił się ponad poziom chmur. Zapikował w dół ze złożonymi skrzydłami i wystrzelił plazmę w ostatnim momencie. I smok i jego jeździec nie mieli najmniejszych wątpliwości do tego przeciwko komu występują te latające gady. Mieli ich na celowniku cały czas, choć walczyły ze wszystkimi. To ich chcieli najbardziej dorwać i takie było powierzone im zadanie. Szczerbatek i Czkawka lecieli spokojnie w powietrzu, gdy nagle obaj poczuli ból. Odczuli tylko pęd powietrza na swoich twarzach i chrzęst kości spadających na ziemię. Potem pojawiła się tylko ciemność... "I wyszedłeś, jasny synku, z czarną bronią w noc, i poczułeś, jak się jeży w dźwięku minut - zło. Zanim padłeś, jeszcze ziemię przeżegnałeś ręką. Czy to była kula, synku, czy to serce pękło?" - K. Baczyński 6. Dlaczego?! - Czkawka! Czkawka! Młody chłopak leżał twarzą do ziemi na zielonej trawie. Ktoś zdjął mu maskę. Słyszał wyraźnie głosy wokół siebie, ale otaczała go ciemność. Była kojąca, uspokajała go. Jakby długo wyczekiwana matka wróciła z podróży i zgarnęła go w swoje objęcia. Czuł całe swoje ciało wyraźniej niż przedtem. Każdą komórkę, pojedynczy nerw. Widział siebie jakby patrzył w lustro. Słyszał odgłosy walki toczącej się wokół niego. Okrzyki bojowe, nawoływania... To wszystko nie zlewało się w jeden krzyk jak dla zwykłego człowieka. Rozróżniał wszystkie dźwięki, wiedział do kogo należy każdy krzyk dochodzący z pola bitwy. Nagłym ruchem wsparł się rękami o podłoże. Nie chciał otwierać oczu. Nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Bał się co ujrzy przed sobą, albo raczej czego nie ujrzy... - Czkawka? - usłyszał wylękniony głos dobiegający z jego prawej strony - Wszystko dobrze? - Tak mamo. Wszystko gra. - Przydałaby nam się twoja pomoc! Mógłbyś w końcu otworzyć oczy?! - Sączysmark darł się na niego, oczekując pomocy Zielonooki westchnął. Ta chwila w końcu nadeszła. Otworzył oczy. Widział... Widział ciemność wszechogarniającą go ze wszystkich stron. Nicość pochłaniała go ciągnąc ku sobie swą czernią. Tak bardzo pragnął jej dotknąć... Ten mrok był tak piękny... Coś mu przerwało. Jęki rozpaczy? Chyba tak. Ale nie mógł określić, do kogo należały. Dziwne... Czuł, że kto wtula się w jego klatkę piersiową łkając cicho. Czy to Valka? - Mamo... - zaczął - Ja... ja... Ja muszę odejść. Nie mów innym, co mi się stało. Nie chcę, by cierpieli z mojego powodu. - Przytulił ją jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, pragnąc, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Wcale nie chciał odlatywać, ale czymże było dla niego życie na Berk pośród współczujących mu przyjaciół? Nie pragnął, by zamartwiali się o niego każdego dnia. Musiał odejść. W jego towarzystwie zagrażało im niebezpieczeństwo. Wstał. Przywołał Szczerbatka. Wsiadł na jego grzbiet, podświadomie wiedząc, gdzie smok stoi. Nałożył na głowę hełm podany mu przez Valkę. Nie mógł zobaczyć łez toczących się po jej policzkach. Nie widział także jeźdźców przyglądających mu się ze zdziwieniem, gdy żegnał się z matką tak, jakby nigdy nie miał się już z nią zobaczyć. Wystartowali. Brązowowłosy polecił smoku zawisnąć przed walczącymi. Gdy już byli dostatecznie blisko, krzyknął: - Zrobiliście już, to co było wam nakazane! Teraz odejdźcie i nie atakujcie już tej wioski! Nie znajdziecie mnie tutaj! Na jego słowa wszystkie smoki odleciały. Gronkle, Zębacze, Ponocniki... Wszystkie po jego słowach opuściły wioskę. Ludzie patrzyli dziwnie na Czkawkę po tym przemówieniu. Co miał na myśli mówiąc, że gady osiągnęły to, po co przyleciały? Dlaczego jego już tutaj nie znajdą? Odpowiedzi nie dane im było poznać. Smoczy Jeździec zerwał się nagle, jakby wyrwany z jakiegoś transu i odleciał. Ludzie zastanawiali się dokąd, ale byli niemal pewni, że znów poleciał odkrywać nowe lądy. Tylko dlaczego od razu po walce? Wikingowie lądując zauważyli klęczącą na trawie żonę wodza. Płakała. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach mocząc kostium do latania. Astrid podeszła do niej ze zdziwieniem. - Coś się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz? - Czkawka... On... - głos jej się urywał, jakby chciała zatrzymać słowa wyciekające z jej ust. - Co z nim? - teraz i blondwłosa była zaniepokojona - On... On tu już nie wróci. "Łza to też krew, tylko z duszy, nie z ciała... Dlatego taka przejrzysta i biała..." - autor nieznany 7. Dokąd i po co? Już nie wiedział ile lecą. Zdał się na Szczerbatka. Ufał mu i wierzył, że wybierze dobre miejsce na nocleg. Nie widział nic, ale czuł, że już nastaje noc. Ochłodziło się, a zimne powietrze smagało mu już i tak rozczochrane włosy. Przyspieszyli. Gdyby nie trzymał się smoka, spadłby. Położył się na ciepłym ciele Nocnej Furii i postanowił oddać się w objęcia Morfeusza. Zobaczy, co przyniesie następny dzień. Zamknął oczy, które z przyzwyczajenia trzymał otwarte. Zasnął momentalnie. na Berk Chyba cała wioska zebrała się w twierdzy oczekując wyjaśnień. Aż huczało od tych wszystkich domysłów i plotek. Dzieci, starzy, młodzież... Bez względu na wiek wszyscy mówili o tym samym: "Co się stało z Czkawką?" - Cisza! - krzyk rozległ się po sali uciszając wszystkie rozmowy. Długo oczekiwane przemówienie wreszcie się zaczynało. - Wiem, co o tym sądzicie. O co chodziło Valce? - tu wódz przerwał i spojrzał na swoją żonę - Ja też nie wiem, ale nic nam więcej nie powie o zniknięciu Czkawki. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co robić. Ruszyć za nim w pościg, czy może... - Jak to nie wiesz?! Trzeba działać! - wykrzyknęła niebieskooka blondynka kryjąca się dotychczas w cieniu jednej ze ścian - Ale jaką mamy pewność, ze on uciekł? Mógł polecieć odkrywać nowe krainy! - Nie słyszałeś, wodzu, co powiedziała twoja żona?! Mówiła, że on tu już nie wróci! Trzeba formować grupę poszukiwawczą, a nie sporządzać jakieś durne narady! - wszyscy trwali w oczekiwaniu na decyzję wodza, który rozglądał się po sali poszukując pomocy. - Dobrze. - powiedział Stoik po lekkim wahaniu - Masz zgodę na działanie. Astrid wyszła z twierdzy, a za nią rozjuszeni jak nikt, pozostali Jeźdźcy. Kierowali się w stronę areny. Po chwili byli na miejscu. Dało się czuć napięcie spowodowane zbliżającymi się poszukiwaniami. Nie wiedzieli, co przyniesie czas. I tego się najbardziej obawiali. Czy już nie jest za późno? Smoki złapią jeszcze trop? - Lecimy. Nie ma czasu do stracenia. - powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem niebieskooka Wszyscy jak na komendę wsiedli na swoje smoki. Bliźniaki na Wyma i Jota, Sączysmark na Hakokła, Śledzik na Sztukamięs, a Asrid na Wichurę. Gady dostojnie reprezentowały się w cieniu zachodzącego słońca. Ich łuski lśniły, a one same wydawały się jeszcze większe i wspanialsze. Wydali krótkie polecenia swoim towarzyszom. Kazali im wystartować. I stało się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Smoki ich nie posłuchały. Wszystkie miały zwężone źrenice i nie ruszały się z miejsca. - Wygląda na to, że nigdzie nie polecimy... - nieśmiało powiedziała Szpadka - Nie! - zaoponował Śledzik - Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone! Możemy polecieć na dzieciach! "Kryjąc smutek w sobie, oszczędzasz tego widoku innym" - anonim 'Hej, hej! To znowu ja! Ravenowska wita z nowym rozdziałem. ;) Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodobał. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. :) Pozdrawiam. '